


Appearances

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George hears about the Muggle Cinderella story and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Written for [](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[**brumeux77**](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://slash-weasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**slash_weasley**](http://slash-weasley.livejournal.com/) [exchange](http://slash-weasley.livejournal.com/11251.html)

George had a plan. Fred didn’t know what it was, but he knew one existed. After all, he knew his twin too well to believe that George would risk going to the Yule Ball without a date. Only fools and ugly Slytherins went alone. Even Ron had a date.

Casting his eyes around the Gryffindor common room, however, didn’t reveal his partner-in-crime anywhere. It was nearly time for the Ball to begin, and he saw Angelina waiting for him by the portrait hole, looking smashing.

“You coming or what?” Ron asked beside him, trying but failing to hide the stray threads of his dress robes. Fred didn’t even have the heart to tease him about it. At least, not without George there too.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Fred smiled at his date and offered her his arm, and the Gryffindors went down to the Great Hall.

***

George spent the first couple hours of the Ball in the fourth floor secret passage utilizing what little space remained after the cave-in to make sure everything was in place. He’d formed the plan after overhearing Hermione tell Ron and Harry about a Muggle fairy tale, _Cindy Ella_ or something. Of course, she’d eventually started to speculate aloud about the influences of the Wizarding world on some blokes called the Grimm Brothers, but at that point George had left Harry and Ron, eyes glazed, and beaten a hasty retreat. He’d had all the information he needed.

Just before ten o’clock he entered the Great Hall and found Fred and Angelina doing their best to polish the floor with their enthusiastic dancing. Jealousy swept through him, and he was almost grateful to spot Ludo Bagman across the Hall. The man provided the perfect excuse to get Fred away from Angelina.

Once George had caught Fred’s attention, the twins moved in on Bagman’s position and demanded their Quidditch Cup winnings, but as usual he brushed them off. George was annoyed at the slipperiness of the ex-Wasps player, but he had another opportunity for winning something tonight. He slipped out of the Hall before Fred could ask him where he’d been and retreated back to the passage.

Not one to waste time once he’d made a decision, he poured some of the brown potion into a glass, added a couple of hairs, and whispered “Bottom’s up” before downing the liquid in a single gulp. Shuddering at the taste, he stood back and waited for the transformation to end.

George re-entered the hall and, as if he’d used a tracking spell, spotted Fred immediately. His twin had taken a break from dancing to get some drinks, and, as George drew closer, he could see beads of sweat on Fred’s neck. Suppressing the urge to lick away the moisture, George sidled up to Fred and tried to play it cool.

“Hey handsome,” he said, leaning casually against the drinks table. He watched as Fred sized up his tan skin, short brown hair, and obviously male physique. George knew that Fred liked men; one can’t spend every possible moment with one’s twin and not know who he looked at. He only hoped that his ruse was enough to break Fred away from the festivities.

“Hi,” Fred said, pouring something red into two glasses. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

George shrugged. “I’m apprenticing at the Ministry. Top secret position, you know.” He pressed a conspiratorial finger to his lips, and Fred laughed.

“What’s your name, Ministry boy?” Fred asked.

“Jason Grey.” George stuck out his hand, and Fred shook it, his grip sending shivers down George’s spine.

“Fred Weasley.”

George opened his mouth to say something, but, as if there was an echo in the room, a voice called out, “Fred?”

Looking around, George spotted Angelina searching the crowd for her date. Glancing back at Fred, he saw that his twin’s expression was more uncertain than excited to see his date. It gave George the courage to lean in close to his twin’s face.

“Want to get out of here?” George whispered. Fred nodded and casually made his way to the Entrance Hall, George following close behind. As soon as they were out of sight of the Ball’s attendees, Fred grabbed George’s hand and rushed through the corridors, all semblance of casualty gone. George laughed at the rush of adrenaline that flooded his veins.

George quickly recognized where Fred was leading him. They had no sooner turned the corner to reveal the statue of the humpbacked witch than Fred used his forward momentum to whirl George against the wall, pinning him with his body. Both boys paused to catch their breath.

“Come on.” Fred broke away from George and marched straight to the statue. “Dissendium.” Fred smiled broadly at George and led him into the passage, quickly pinning George against the wall again.

“Why are we down here?” George asked, hyper aware of his twin’s body against his. He started to sweat, despite the winter freeze in the stone walls.

“Don’t want to get caught,” Fred answered, his face hovering closer to George’s with each passing second.

“But where’s the fun in that?” George countered wickedly.

Fred laughed then, a fully-bellied laugh that George felt straight in his soul. Unable to stop himself, he captured Fred’s lips with his own and molded his body into his twin’s. It felt like his skin was crawling from his bones to Fred’s, and he couldn’t get close enough to the other boy. The pure joy of finally breaching that normal human personal space that should never, ever even exist between twins overwhelmed him. He wanted to be a part of Fred forever. He _needed_ to be a part of Fred.

But he had to do it right. The disguise had done its job; it’d allowed him to break those taboo boundaries. But he didn’t want Fred’s currently dazed smile to be because he was kissing Jason Grey. He wanted it to be because he was kissing George Weasley.

He heard a clock start to chime somewhere deep in the castle. “Fred,” he said hesitantly, starting to push the other boy away. Fred refused to go far, however, and, with his back to the stone wall of the passage, George couldn’t move away. “I have to tell you something,” he began, his heart pounding in anticipation and fear. It was all well and good if Fred thought he was dallying with “Jason,” but to willingly be with George was a whole other-

“What is it, Georgie?” Fred asked, looking at his twin expectantly.

George’s heart nearly stopped. He tried to speak, but his tongue was incapable of forming recognizable sounds. He heard another chime of the clock but he’d lost count.

“Despite what we tell Mum, that’s your name, you know,” Fred teased. George stared at him in silence until Fred’s expression turned slightly serious. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know you in any form?” he asked, his eyes softer than George had ever seen them. He reached over and gently gripped the back of George’s head, pulling him in for a warm, wet kiss. The familiarity of his twin felt more like home than anything ever had before, and, abandoning all pretense, George threaded his fingers through Fred’s hair and pulled him in closer. Above the sound of buzzing incoherent thoughts in his head, he heard another chime, and then silence. When the twins finally broke apart for air, George knew that Fred was looking at a mirror of himself.

Fred smiled. “Much better,” he observed. He rested his hand on George’s belly.

“You knew?” George asked, incredulous at Fred’s unsurprised reaction to the Polyjuice potion wearing off. “The whole time?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“And you still…?” George was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his twin — his _twin_ — had known who he was and still wanted to touch him so closely. To kiss him.

Fred’s grin faded, and he suddenly appeared as nervous as George felt. “Er, yeah,” Fred said. George could tell that he was making an effort to maintain eye contact with him. “I…is that…okay?”

“Okay?” For a moment, the world seemed to hold it’s breath in anticipation of George’s response. And then he pounced, pulling Fred’s lips back to his own in the wettest, sloppiest, rawest — most passionate kiss he’d ever imagined. He couldn’t speak. He could only feel.

Fred must have felt the same because his hands were all over George’s body, touching and rubbing in a way that ignited George’s nerves, and Fred’s fingertips weren’t even touching skin yet. George fumbled with his twin’s robes, finally managing to slide the offending material over Fred’s head. In the dark of the passageway, with only two discarded Lumos-lit wands providing light, Fred’s skin took on an ethereally smooth glow. But George knew the location of every freckle, every rise and bump of the landscape of Fred’s body. Even if he hadn’t looked enough during the innocent moments of childhood, in the dormitory, in the Quidditch locker rooms, George would have known because Fred’s body was his, too.

It wasn’t until he felt Fred’s fingertips on his ribcage that George realized he had somehow lost his clothing as well. Fred’s touch should have tickled, but it didn’t; it just sent jolts of electricity straight to George’s cock. George watched, fascinated, as Fred’s hand drifted lower and lower, brushing along the hairline until it finally touched the tip of George’s cock. George groaned loudly, the feel of his twin’s hand — so like his, but so different — shooting pleasure through his body.

“Do you like that, Georgie?” Fred asked, his expression open, his voice awed, as if he couldn’t believe what he was doing, what he was feeling. George groaned again, and, apparently taking the sound as a “yes,” Fred dropped to his knees and took George’s cock in his mouth in one swift movement. George yelped and nearly came; he was thankful that the stone wall was behind him, or he would have fallen over as wave after wave of pleasure overran his body and he struggled not to end their lovemaking too soon.

Finally he pulled Fred off of him, falling in love all over again when Fred looked up at him, eyes cloudy with lust and lips swollen red. “Do you…” Fred started, his throat raspy. He tried again. “Do you want…”

“…you to fuck me,” George finished. Fred’s eyes flashed with hunger. “Please,” George begged. He needed that connection. He wanted Fred in him, that undeniable link that said, “I’m yours; you’re mine. And there’s nothing that can come between us.” He wanted it now.

Fred stood up and grabbed George’s waist. “Turn around,” he ordered, twisting George’s body until George was facing the wall and Fred was pressing against him. The coolness of the wall soothed George’s heated skin, and he felt Fred rub his cock against George’s arse.

Despite the heat in his veins and the lust in his mind, George couldn’t let the opportunity for a joke pass him by. “Hey Freddie,” he said breathlessly, “it's actually not so bad being between a rock and a hard place.”

Fred gave a small laugh, never stopping his rhythm. His hands ghosted along George’s sides, and he molded his chest into George’s back. “It’s not?” he whispered into George’s ear.

“No…” The word came out as a moan, the sound dissolving as Fred angled George’s head to meet his in a searing kiss. Suddenly Fred broke away, and George watched in fascination as Fred made a show of sticking a finger in his mouth, swishing it around, and popping it back out.

“What-” he started to ask, but then he knew. He felt Fred’s finger brush against his arse until the very tip of it slid into his body, and George gasped.

“All right?” Fred asked worriedly, examining George’s face.

“Yeah,” George replied, loving the feel of being breached but wanting more. “Yeah. Merlin, Fred…”

Fred wiggled his finger and slowly pushed in, adding a second finger when George indicated he was ready. By the time Fred was thrusting with three fingers, George was moaning and bucking and completely out of his mind with pleasure. But it still wasn’t enough. “Fred, please…”

Fred withdrew his hand and stepped away from George. The sudden coolness at his back and the loss of stimulation nearly made George weep, but then Fred was back, whispering a spell that made George’s arse feel slick and warm, and then Fred’s cock was finally, finally pushing into him.

Incoherent sounds escaped from George’s lips as his twin thrust into him, pushing to the hilt before backing out and thrusting in, over and over again. George heard Fred panting by his ear, felt Fred’s hands gripping his hips tighter and tighter as he fucked his twin into the wall of their secret passageway. George never wanted this moment to end.

Just when George thought he couldn’t get any hotter, that his pleasure couldn’t build any more, Fred stiffened and his thrusting faltered. He cried out as he came. “George!”

The sound of his name on his twin’s lips pushed George over the edge. He spurted long ropes of come all over the wall, his nerves vibrating as Fred thrust once, twice more before collapsing on top of George’s sweaty back.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Fred’s cock slipped out of George’s arse. George summoned up what little strength remained in his muscles to turn around and hold Fred in his arms. Fred’s eyes were closed, an angelic grin spread on his face as he rested in his twin’s embrace. George pushed back a stray strand of Fred’s hair and stroked his head soothingly.

Fred chuckled weakly. “Well, I guess that answers my question.”

“What question?” George asked.

“If it was okay. To want you when I knew who you were,” Fred clarified, peeking one eye open to look at George.

It was George’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, of course it’s okay. Blimey, Fred, if I’d have known you wanted this too, I wouldn’t have gone through all of that trouble...”

“…to seduce me?” Fred asked with a smile. “Really, Georgie, I thought that’s what flowers and chocolates are for.”

“Yeah, but you’re a bloke,” George mumbled.

“So? Who’d you get the ingredients from for the potion, anyway?” Fred asked, tilting his head to look George straight in the eye. “I didn’t see anyone who looked like ‘Jason’ here.”

George brightened. “Oh yeah, I found a way to combine people in the Polyjuice potion!”

Fred’s eyes glittered in excitement. “How?”

“Well, you know how the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon? Well, I figured the full moon was good for one person, but if I picked it at the half moon…”

“…then you could be half one person, half another!” Fred finished excitedly.

“Exactly!” George agreed. “Think of all the possibilities!” He had thought about them before, but he always did his best thinking with his twin, and, obviously, he hadn’t been able to toss his ideas around until after he’d gone through with his plan and-

“Who did you use?” Fred asked suddenly, breaking George from his internal speculation.

George grinned mischievously. “Lee and Neville.”

Fred made a face.

“What?” George asked. “I figured they look different enough that they’d mix into an unrecognizable disguise.”

Fred snorted. “Nice going, Georgie, but,” he said, pulling his twin towards him, “I don’t want Mr. Jordan-Longbottom. I want _you_.”

Their lips met before George could respond. As their bodies again heated and their actions grew more desperate, all George could think was, _That’s all I ever wanted, too._


End file.
